Justin R. Cannon
Justin R. Cannon (b. July 9, 1984) is the founder of TruthSetsFree.net, an affirming outreach ministry to lesbian, gay, bisexual and trans Christians centered around his booklet "The Bible, Christianity, and Homosexuality" described by the Los Angeles Times as "an illuminating...analysis that argues the Bible doesn't condemn faithful gay relationships." (Michael McGough, July 18, 2005). He is also the founder of Rainbow Christians, the internet’s first gay Christian personals website, and a contributor to the Gay Christian Network online forum. In 2007 he re-launched his ministry website under the name "Inclusive Orthodoxy." According to his website, "Inclusive Orthodoxy is the belief that the Church can and must be inclusive of lgbt individuals without sacrificing the Gospel and the Apostolic teachings of the Christian faith."http://www.truthsetsfree.net/about.htm His ministry affirms the divine inspiration of the Bible, the sacredness of Tradition, and affirms "...that there is a place within the full life and ministry of the Christian Church for lesbian, gay, bisexual, and transgender Christians, both those who are called to lifelong celibacy and those who are partnered."http://www.truthsetsfree.net/index.html Cannon was featured as a "Future Gay Hero" in the prominent gay newsmagazine The Advocate (July 5, 2005)Adovcate, The. "Future Gay Hero." July 15 2005. Accessed June 18 2007 shortly before he graduated from Earlham College. He subsequently appeared on The Michelangelo Signorile Show on SIRIUS Satellite Radio, his work was cited in the New York Times Banerjee, Neela. “Gay and Evangelical, Seeking Paths of Acceptance”, “New York Times”, December 12 2006. Accessed June 18 2007, and has even been well-received internationally as he was cited in the French glbtq magazine Préf ("Ainsi Soient-Ils" January/February #12 Issue). March 29, 2007, ABC News' Sacramento affiliate, News 10, ran a feature on Cannon and his website Rainbow Christians.Adams, Dan. "A Place for God-Loving Gays -- On the Web" March 29 2007. Accessed June 18 2007 In 2006 Cannon was recognized as one of Out Magazine’s Top 100 most influential gay people of the year. "Out100 Alumni 2006" Accessed April 8 2008 Each year OUT Magazine, a national gay and lesbian general interest publication, honors one hundred individuals through a feature magazine issue and a special party/reception. Other honorees in 2006 included Rufus Wainwright, Anne Hathaway (actress), Michael Kors Iman, John Cameron Mitchell, and Lance Bass. In November 2007, he was honored as one of Instinct (magazine)'s 2007 Leading Men of the Year for his activism in the gay community. He is currently pursuing priesthood in the Episcopal Church through the Diocese of California. External links *Inclusive Orthodoxy / TruthSetsFree.net (Cannon's Online Ministry) *RainbowChristians (Cannon's Gay Christian Matchmaking Site) *Cross2Freedom (Cannon's Gay Christian Bookstore) *SanctifiedAnthology.com (Cannon is the Chief Editor) References See also * List of Christian denominational positions on homosexuality * Blessing of same-sex unions in Christian churches * Religion and homosexuality * History of Christianity and homosexuality * Queer theology * The Bible and homosexuality * Anglican views of homosexuality * Homosexuality and Christianity *List of LGBT religious organizations Cannon, Justin R. Cannon Category:American Episcopalians Category:LGBT issues and religion Category:Queer theologians Category:LGBT rights activists from the United States Category:Editors of Christian publications Category:Free websites Category:LGBT websites Category:Christian websites Category:LGBT forums Category:Community websites Category:1984 births